Rage of the Sand People
by Sage-Doomhunter
Summary: One night on Tatooine, tuskens out serching for supplies spy a small moisture farm and raid it kidnapping the moisture farmers son Jon, years later conflict with farmers begins a war between them and the sand people. and Jon is the one leading the tuskens
1. The Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything that has to do with it, except for a few action figures I bought when I was like three.

Hey this is my first fic ever I'm really excited to actually print some of my short stories that I've written like this one I hope you enjoy.

It was a cool night on Tatooine; the stars were shining brightly as always. The wind swept sands were a deep blue at night making Tatooine look even more graceful in the eyes of a moisture farmer. The moisture farmer's name was Tyler and his wife's name was Page, he and his wife were about in there thirties. Tyler was just admiring the way that Tatooine didn't look like a barren wasteland at night. He heard the distant noise of a Bantha's call Tyler wasn't worried because there was always a Bantha herd that came around his property to dig for water that drained out of the storage tanks when the Moisture Vaporators got too full. Tyler always emptied the tanks and sold the water, but the water level in each tank varies from time to time.

Tyler walked back to the house but not before going to the tech dome to turn on the perimeter sensors. Even if it was just a wild herd of Bantha's he didn't want to take any chances that there might be Tusken's around those herds of wild Bantha's trying to herd them to their camp wherever the hell it was. Once he got the perimeter sensors online he went back into the house to see how Page was doing with their newborn son Jon. Page was sitting in a chair feeding Jon a bottle. She looked up and saw Tyler and smiled.

"I think it's about time we went to bed. What do you think Page?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll put Jon in his crib first he's starting to get sleepy."

"No Signs of Tuskens tonight so I won't be up late, just that Bantha herd that keeps coming every night, I still put up the Perimeter Sensors just incase something goes wrong. Wouldn't want you or Jon getting hurt I love you too much. Can never be careless out here, bad things happen if you are. Well like I said I'm going to bed, come when you're ready."

"I will goodnight." Page said. Once she put Jon in the crib she turned on the baby monitor that would notify her if Jon needed anything. After she got that taken care of she got dressed in her slip and crawled into the bed with Tyler. Soon the house was silent. Except for the faint sound of the Bantha's call.

Outside a few Bantha's came up to the perimeter sensors but did not go past it. But there was something strange about these Bantha's six dark figures quickly but silently slipped off of their mounts. They placed a few silver cylinder objects next to the sensors. One of the black figures pulled out a device that activated the cylinder objects. The objects sent out a disruptive signal that overloaded the sensors that they were placed next to. The sensor grid in that area was down. The black figures made their move. They ran across the perimeter and to the Vaporators. They were quick at what they were trying to accomplish. They barely made a scuffling noise as they ran over the sand. The black figures opened one of the hatch covers next to a Vaporator and climbed down the ladder still not making any noise. It grabbed two of the water containers and quickly ascended. Then one of them grabbed the water containers and sprinted back towards the Bantha's.

But their job wasn't done at this point they headed towards the Tech Dome and stole blasters and parts. They gave the blasters and parts to one of the other members in the group. that member sprinted back to the Bantha's but stopped half way there because the one who carried the water containers to the Bantha's met up with the one who was carrying supplies. The member gave everything to him then ran back to assist the others in the tech dome. The black figures in the Tech Dome went inside the house and checked rooms to see if there was anything of value to them.

One of them stumbled on the baby and quickly wrapped it in a towel and carried it back to the Bantha. But before he could the baby monitor noticed the baby was out of the crib and sounded an alarm that woke both Page and Tyler. Tyler smelled Tuskens; he grabbed a blaster pistol from the nightstand and ran into the hallway to see that there was a Tusken running out the door, probably startled by the monitor. Tyler fired and the Tusken collapsed. Page went to check on Jon but he was gone. The Tuskens had taken him. Tyler checked the Tusken that he killed to see if it was carrying anything but it wasn't.

"Dammit! Page I got one of them but it wasn't carrying Jon." He said.

"Didn't you set the Perimeter sensors?"

"Yes I did I set them right before I came- oh no!" Tyler ran to the Tech Dome and saw that the grid was malfunctioning because of some outside disturbance.

"Those bastards, they tampered with the sensors, and stole my son!" Page came in the Tech Dome and wrapped her arms around Tyler hoping that some day Jon would return...


	2. The Great Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars or anything of the sort and I figured out that I lost those action figures a long time ago.

This is only the second chapter and it's only going to get better from this point forward. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I kept the first chapter notoriously short because I thought it would be a better cliffi. Oh by the way school is starting for me tomorrow so I might be a little late on updating but not to worry I'll try my best!!!

It has been Eighteen years since Jon's kidnapping. Since then he has been fully accepted by the Sand People. He is fluent in their language and is studying Galactic Basic, much to the dislike of the Sand People's tradition of their culture. But now he was meditating in his quarters while wearing the full Tusken garbs that were slightly uncomfortable because of their tight fit. Jon always meditated because it was calming. His meditation was cut short by a Tusken guard who came into his quarters telling him that the chieftain wanted him.

"I will be there presently." Jon said. He got up off the floor and left his quarters then proceeded down the main hall to the Chieftains chambers. The walls were made out of tanned Bantha hides that gave the hall an arid sweet smell. He then entered the Chieftains chambers wondering why the Chieftain summoned him.

"Greetings Raskar, I assume you mediation went well?" the Chieftain asked. Raskar is what they called Jon. But Jon had always knew his name he couldn't explain how though.

"It went fine Chieftain, but I don't think that is why you summoned me, am I correct?"

"You are correct; I wanted to discuss the rank of your Warrior class."

"You are not planning to demote me are you?" Jon asked.

"No not at all, I will tell you why I wanted to discuss it. I have noticed you are very gifted, I have seen you levitate books in your quarters even though you try to hide the aspect that you are an excelled warrior, I wish to give you the rank of Elite but even you know what that costs." The Chieftain said.

"A Krayt Dragon Pearl!" Jon exclaimed.

"Do not act so surprised, you knew that this was inevitable." The Chieftain said. Jon got on his knees.

"Excuse my remark but Chieftain do you know what you ask of me?" Jon asked hesitantly.

"I know very well of what I asked, I wouldn't have summoned you if I didn't know what I wanted you for. I feel very confident in your abilities. Now stand up! You will accept this quest no questions asked."

"But..." Jon began.

"I said no questions asked." The Chieftain grunted sternly. "I have provided a Bantha, a portable Vaporator, a blaster rifle, food supplies, and sleeping gear. Will that be all that you need?"

"Yes Chieftain I will begin my Journey at once."

"Good and you know the traditions of our people, you must not come back until you find a dragon pearl, and since you seem discouraged I will tell you that you'll find good luck finding a Krayt Dragon in the Junland Wastes. Take the path through the mighty mountains, otherwise you'll end up walking through other Sand People territory, it maybe slower but it's the best path."

"Thank you Chieftain I will be on my way." Jon left the Chieftains chambers and made his way to the entrance of the campsite. Other Sand People were there to see him off his long journey; they had already equipped his Bantha for him when he went outside. Once he went outside he grabbed the saddle on the Bantha and lifted himself up. He took the hook that was used to control the Bantha and lightly jabbed it with the hook to make it walk. The other sand people were cheering him on until they could be heard no longer.

Living in the middle of the dune sea had its advantages and disadvantages. For one thing it hid his tribe from settlers; the other thing is that as far as he could see it was just sand meeting the horizon. He then began to meditate to find his way; he expanded his senses to find the Mountains that he needed to get to. It was very difficult for him to find the mountains but a picture of it formed in his mind, he then began to turn his Bantha in the direction of where he was getting the picture of the mountains. He knew this journey was going to take a long time to complete and the chances of seeing a Krayt Dragon was a rare chance indeed. He had to complete the task otherwise if he did return empty handed he would be exiled, left to wander aimlessly through the desert until death would overtake him. With that in mind he had to complete the task.

Three days later...

Jon finally reached the mountains. He saw that the "mighty mountains" was nothing but a ledge overlooking a few Sand People villages that he could easily walk down to with the Bantha. He didn't want trouble with other tribes so he decided to keep on the ledge for now. Soon he passed the villages with no trouble, but he was still on the ledge. He soon came up to a pass that was surrounded by rock on both sided. This must've been the "Path through the Mountains." It was a shady area that would be a safe haven from the twin suns beating down on him all the time. He proceeded through the pass. It was a longer way still and night began to fall. He had to setup camp in the pass. He would've rather setup on open ground because of Womp Rats that came out at night. He got of his Bantha and fed it Bantha fodder, then let it get a drink of water from a big water jug tied to the back of the Bantha with a hose attached to it. He always fed the Bantha first According to tradition. He then took off his mask and ran his fingers through his short black hair. Getting out the sand that had gotten through his mask. The opened a pack on his belt and got out some Bantha jerky then ate it, it wasn't the best of food but it was what he had and It was less dehydrating for his body while it was digesting it. He let out a big sigh of relief that he had gotten this far without any accidents, he still kept his Blaster rifle and Gaffi stick close just incase something were to happen.

He got out a blanket and wrapped it around himself and prepared to fall asleep when a rustling up at the top of the small canyon knocked a few small pieces of rock on Jon's head. He immediately reached for his Gaffi stick because he didn't want to waste an energy cell using his blaster rifle against Womp rats. He saw that there were three of them, all with their teeth bearing ready to rip into Jon's flesh. Jon was ready to fight but he was nervous about such a small area. He didn't expect a fourth one to tackle him from behind and knock him to the ground. He sprung back up and hit the first one that lunged for him. He saw it limped away. The other three dove for him, Jon dodged out of the way, he saw two more coming down from the canyon. Jon began to grab a thermal detonator but he didn't want to create a rock slide from the explosion that could bury him and everything else. The Womp Rats were slowly creeping up to him. Jon had an idea to use his levitating skills to lift a few rocks and hurl them at the Womp Rats; it was crazy enough to work. He began to concentrate and extended his hand out in front of him, he lifted a few rocks and hurled them at the Womp Rats, and the rocks struck them dead. There was still one left but it ran off.

He used this opportunity to grab his things; pack them up, and leave the pass that encounter was too close for him. He almost wanted to take one of the dead rats and tie it to his Bantha so he could eat it later, but he decided it was better to get the hell out of there. Once he left the pass he saw both suns just peaking above the horizon. He also saw a desolate area with scattered parts and debris. He had reached the Junland Wastes. He made his way down the steep slope very carefully until he reached the sands. He then saw a big pile of Krayt Dragon Poodoo that looked rather fresh to him; the dragon must not be far off. Jon dismounted his Bantha and prepared to search on foot and tried to look for wild Bantha's and a watering hole, both were a really rare find. But then he saw Bantha's in the distance and a giant heat reflection, or maybe it was water. He got on his Bantha and rode towards the heat reflection hoping it was water. Once he got close enough he saw that it was in fact a watering hole, he dismounted his Bantha again and watched the Wild Bantha's across the Watering hole. Suddenly he felt the ground tremble slightly, and heard a mighty roar. On the other side of the watering hole he saw the biggest Krayt Dragon in his life, actually this was the first Krayt Dragon he ever saw period. It grabbed a Banta and bit it in half then swallowed both ends whole, the Bantha still appeared to be twitching. Jon knew that his was the Dragon he had to kill. He mounted his Bantha again and followed it keeping a three hundred yard gap between it and he at all times. He followed it to a cave where it lay down and fell asleep.

"Damn this critter's huge!" Jon said. he began thinking what he should do, a direct attack would only end in death. He though about the dragons surroundings there were pillars of rock near the entrance of the cave, and a gigantic rock on the top of the cave, he took out his Gaffi Stick and started writing his plan in the sand, he'd at least have two maybe three hours to setup his plan. But how to draw the Dragon out was the real issue. Jon looked back to his Bantha for a minute, then he tried to think of another way to draw it out but there was no other way. He got his plan all worked out except for the fact that he's never lifted heavy objects before it could prove to be difficult when he moved the big rock that was on top of the cave. He had to sacrifice his Bantha to do it, it was the only way. He began to put his plan into action. He mounted his Bantha and moved to where the pillars started but directly in front of the cave. He only had one shot to do this so he had to get it right. Once he got the Bantha in position he made an earsplitting Bantha call that Sand People know works. Jon now had the Dragon's full attention. It walked out of its cave directly towards Jon. Jon extended both hands and made two pillars collapse on the dragon, the dragon was stunned but not hurt, Jon did it again, the dragon was stunned it was moving slower but still at a dangerous speed. Jon did this until he ran out of pillars and the Dragon was closing in. Jon got worried, he then tried to lift the heavy rock it wouldn't budge. The Dragon was getting closer.

"Dammit Jon, lift it!" he said to himself. The dragon was almost upon him. Jon gathered all his energy inside him and exerted it trying to get the rock to budge. It came flying out rushing down towards the dragon and landed on its head making it's brains fly out of its crushed skull. The dragon collapsed, Jon was exasperated, and he was panting heavily.

"Holy shit I think I pulled it off!" he laughed but it was a weak laugh. "Now how do I go about getting that pearl?" he thought. He decided he'd explore the cave first to see what he could find. Once he entered he saw a gleaming object in the back of the cave. He walked over towards the gleaming object then picked it up. It was a long highly polished cylinder object with some sort of switch on it. He turned it on and a brilliant white energy blade appeared. He immediately dropped it after activating it, the blade retracted.

"What the hell was that?!" he yelled. He picked it up again and swung it around a few times "it must be some type of sword, nothing like I've ever seen before." He hit it against a rock completely slicing through it. "Geeze, definitely nothing like I've seen before." He looked back to the corpse of the dragon. He walked over to it and plunged the sword in the creature's neck and cut out a piece of it he then searched the smoking chunk of meat and he found what he was looking for.

"All this trouble for this?" Jon said holding up the pearl. "Or all this trouble for this?" he held up the lightsaber even though he didn't know that was the name for it. He then left the cave and mounted his Bantha, and headed back to the settlement.

On his journey back to his settlement in the Dune Sea he was walking on the ledge and knew he was coming up to the village that he passed before, but something was different about it he smelled smoke and the smell of burning flesh. He came across the villages and saw that they were all up in flames. He quickly went down the ledge (or as fast as a Bantha could go) he then dismounted his Bantha and went through the village looking for an answer to what might've caused this mess. There were burning bodies all over and some of them decapitated, he also saw a crashed swoop bike. He walked around for a little longer and came across a data pad that said something most terrible.

"The Tuskens are a blight upon Tatooine, they must be killed, all of them. Settlers have gathered together to wipe out the Tuskens, the New Republic won't help us, we must do it ourselves. They stole my son from me and they will pay dearly for it..."

Jon was full of anger and hatred at that moment. Jon shouted out.

"So settlers! if it's a war you want, you will witness the full fury of the Sand People then you will have a reason to fear us!" Jon then gave a Tusken war cry then hopped onto his Bantha and headed for home as quickly as he could...


	3. Meditation Disturbence

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I do own Jon though.

"Hey everybody I forgot to mention what timeframe this is in. it takes place after the Empire has been fully eradicated and the New Republic has been put in it's place which means there is no "Rebel Alliance" anymore I just wanted to point that out for those of you who are wondering. Anyway on with the show!!!!

Jon saw the entrance to his village in the distance and was glad to be back home after all the hell

he went through trying to get that dammed Krayt Pearl from the creature's gullet.

Though the effect of dropping the rock on its head left a satisfying feeling in Jon. Though the burning Village and the news on the data pad made him wonder how the Sand People were going to retaliate.

Guerilla tactics wouldn't work like it did in days of old. They needed to face them head on.

He was more preoccupied with the part that said that a farmer's son was kidnapped? He thought that the whole idea behind a Tusken Kidnapping a farmer's son would be rather unproductive if a Tusken were raiding a house or a Moisture Vaporator storage unit.

There would be nothing to gain from it. But the fact that farmers and settlers have banded together was the real problem, not the farmer's son who was in question.

He finally reached the entrance and dismounted his Bantha. One of the guards said that the Chieftain would like to see how his quest went. Jon told him he'd meet with him later. Jon knew very well that it wasn't allowed; he had to see the Chieftain immediately.

The guard wanted to argue with him but he sensed something dark about Jon so he backed off and let him pass. Jon went into his chambers to meditate he needed to clear his head of these things that were bothering him.

He sat down on his mat and started to calm himself. His anger began to leave him, all his thoughts, and feelings were leaving him. He felt calm, he was calm. He then started to reach out with his mind, and went past Tatooine into space. He began to explore the vastness of it, and he was intrigued by its power and majesty. He then began to lock on to another energy source like his, he then connected with it; the energy source noticed Jon's presence and it connected with his.

"Who are you?" Jon asked.

"I should say the same." The voice said.

"Do not toy with me I asked you first!" exclaimed Jon.

"I sense something dark about you, where are you calling from?" the voice asked.

"I am calling from the Dune Sea on Tatooine."

"The Dune Sea, nobody lives out there! The only things that dwell in the Dune Sea are-"

"Tuskens?" Jon finished the sentence.

"No wonder I sense a dark aura about you, are you responsible for the complaints we've been getting from Tatooine?" the voice asked.

"Do not be so quick to judge, settlers have recently pillaged and burned three defenseless villages. I found a Data pad in the wreckage it contained a message that said that the Settlers and Farmers were ready to risk all out open war against us. The settlers will pay dearly for slaughtering the innocent. We shall kill them all!"

"But you are strong in The Force; you can surely find a peaceful solution to this problem can't you?"

"All attempts have failed."

"You know what Tusken? I highly doubt you've even made an attempt to resolve this conflict peacefully!" The voice exclaimed.

"And it shall remain so, we will not deliberate with settlers; we'll die before we do!"

"Then I will say that the New Republic is in full support of the Settlers and farmers by authorization from Luke Skywalker. Jon you have been warned; do not toy with the Republic."

"I shall do as I please, Luke Skywalker of the Republic. See you on the Battlefield." Jon then severed the connection with Luke. He stood up and went to the Chieftain's chambers.

"Ah Raskar you have returned, my guard said you looked rather saddened are you?"

"No not really, but you will be when you see this data pad I found in a village that had been pillaged and burned by settlers" Jon gave the data pad to the Chieftain. The chieftain looked at it and soon became angry.

"So they want war do they? They will never lay their hands upon this settlement! We will fight!"

"Chieftain, this doesn't just involve our tribe, it involves all tribes."

"So Raskar what do you suggest?"

"Call our allies in the eastern and northern dunes. Rise up the armies of our enemies, call them to battle. Knock on the doors of the Forbidden City, let their armies pour out their gates to aid our cause, the Tusken cause, the cause that will affect all Sand People who live and breath the same sandy air that you and I do now. That is my suggestion Chieftain. What say you?"

"I will send out riders to all villages that I know exist. You will go to the Forbidden City. Pray that they accept your presence young one; you are too valuable to lose. Ride swiftly I feel that time is not in our hands, and that our enemy is growing stronger. Keep the pearl perhaps it can persuade them to aid us. Go now and hurry!"

Jon sprinted to the Bantha Pens. The Chieftain was most disturbed about the last few lines on the data pad. He wished he told Jon what it meant, for his sake. Jon quickly but carefully gathered the supplies he needed for his long journey. He was careful not to forget anything he needed.

He then mounted his Bantha and exited the pen. He quickly meditated for a minute to find the direction the Forbidden City could be found. It was south of his Settlement. Going south was a treacherous journey; it was mountains and cliffs he'd be going across, possibly leaving his Bantha behind at some point along the journey...

How do you like where this story is going? Review and tell me!


	4. Exasperation and Failure

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I own Jon though.

Thanks for all the reviews though the number is small, It's still nice to know that people are reading my story. I couldn't be happier lol!!!

Jon was off on another quest, this time it was one of great importance, the whole Sand People culture rested on his shoulders. If he failed it could mean the Extinction of the race of the Sand People. He could save millions of lives but at what cost? The lives of thousands of Tusken men? Was it really worth it? Should he have taken Luke's advice and tried to find a peaceful solution to the matter?

"No, never!" Jon said to himself the light that was being filtered through his eyepieces in his mask was blinding him; he must be facing directly towards the twin suns. He tried to put his hand over his eyepieces so they'd filter the light better but it just made it worse. He knew it was going to take time if he waited for the suns to pass over him, time that he wasn't willing to waste for his people.

He suddenly felt a strange chill run through him, but it was like two hundred degrees out here how could he possibly have a chill? Then he thought his senses were trying to tell him something he reached out with them to try to grasp what was bothering him.

And he found it; a full-grown rancor was closing in on him and his Bantha. He immediately stepped off his Bantha preparing to fight the abomination to the death if he had to! But even when he stepped off the Bantha the angle that he was at now didn't help him regain his sight one bit. He then had an idea to take off his mask but he soon discovered that that was an even worse decision.

"Oh god my eyes, ugh!!" he exclaimed with pain, all he saw was bright white light now. The Rancor was coming closer he began to hear it. He activated his light saber letting the pure white blade shine with all its glory and wonder. His senses gave him a fix on where the creature was. He ran toward it hearing its footsteps pick up the pace; it spotted Jon. Jon prepared to give his lightsaber a mighty swing, but the rancor had one of it's own to give.

Jon was tossed along the ground and dropped his lightsaber in the process. He tried to feel for it but it was too far away for him to get it. Jon felt like he was upside down all of a sudden, he tried to get out of the Rancor's grip but it was too strong for him.

He then gathered his energy and force pushed the vile creature twenty feet away from him. He then extended his hand and reclaimed his lightsaber he sensed the Rancor was still on its back. He now had the advantage, running as fast as he could he jumped really high and landed on the creature's stomach and plunged his lightsaber into it, smelling the putrid burning flesh that was coming from the smoke. He made a few more slashes then plunged the saber into the creature's head. The Rancor immediately went limp.

"Good riddance!" Jon said as he turned off the lightsaber. He felt a sharp pain coming from his ribs as he breathed in. He must've hurt them after the Rancor took his first swing at him but he felt he did something more than just cracked them. He clutched his left side as he staggered back to his Bantha who was waiting patiently for his return. He found his mask and put it back on, he still couldn't see but it was better with the eyepiece filter. He mounted his Bantha and continued on his journey.

His expedititon has taken several weeks, he had to leave his Bantha behind and scale the high cliffs, by the third week he felt somebody was following him, his chest pain was excruciating, he had to use Force Healing techniques to keep himself away from not breathing which grew very strenuous.

Once he was out of the mountains he was back on the dunes. His portable Vaporator was empty, and his lips were dry. He saw a black speck in the distance, he used his force techniques to locate the Forbidden City. But that was enough strain on his body that it shut down and Jon collapsed in the sand. some might've thought jon was dead and left him there, but only those that did not know the way of the dunes.

.Scuff marks in the sand were coming close to Jon's body. Four Tuskens uncloaked themselves and stood over him and talked to one another.

"should we save him?" one asked.

"I think we should he fought bravely against the Rancor, and despite injury he braved the high cliffs." Another one said.

"I think we should let him rot in the sun!" one of them laughed.

"No the Master Chieftain would want to speak with him. We must hurry he is dehydrated and needs healing, quickly we must not wait!"

They picked up Jon's body and hurriedly carried him to the Forbidden City, hopefully all is not lost...


	5. Ride of the Tuskens

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything of the sort. I do own Jon though.

This has been a really fun story to write, I hope you all enjoy some of the epic battle scenes coming up!

Jon woke up, or at least he thought he had woken up until he got a look at the setting he was in a room of endless white. He was lying on the ground, or what he felt was the ground. His chest pain was gone, he felt fine. He felt more than fine he felt great! Once he got up he saw that he was wearing white pants and a white colored shirt.

"Geeze a little overkill on the white!" he laughed out loud. He turned around and smacked right into somebody. "Heh, I'm sorry didn't see you there it's like you just appeared right behind me!"

"I did just appear behind you." the man stated with a smile. He was a fairly old man probably in his seventies or so dressed in brown robes and carried a lightsaber like Jon did. He felt something eerie about him. Jon wanted his lightsaber close to him but he didn't even have it hooked to his belt. He didn't even have a belt, his clothes fit him perfectly which seemed rather odd to him.

"What do you want from me old man?" Jon asked.

"I want to talk, you're about to make a decision that could affect the lives of all Sand People. You could end up killing thousands of Sand People warriors. Why do you make such a rash call?"

"Do not banter about my decision; it is also the Tusken's decision as a whole! We will eradicate the settlers and the farmers, pillage the cites and burn them to ashes, and reclaim Tatooine. We will make it ours again, and kill anyone who stands in our way of victory!" Jon began to get upset.

"You say that with such anger and malice, those are the ways of the dark side."

"You know what that's exactly what Luke said to me! And I'm sick of it! What of the dark side? How would you know of it? Unless you're-" Then it hit him. "Your name is Ben isn't it? Tuskens have talked about you, well whispers of you for the most part. Why do you insist to talking to me? Where am I?"

"First of all yes my name is Ben Kenobi. Second of all I insist on talking to you because your about to make a call that is completely out of your abilities to handle. You have provoked the New Republic into taking action against you! They are more than ready to handle any onslaught you can ensue upon them! You've created quite a hole for yourself Jon." Ben said

"The New Republics armies would've come anyway even if I had not met Skywalker, they would've heard of the trouble it was inevitable!"

"Maybe it was inevitable, or maybe it was meant to be."

"What are you saying old man, and where am I?"

"You are dreaming the Tuskens are working on your body as we speak. You got into quite a match with that rancor; the encounter broke your ribs and left you internally bleeding. You're lucky you had the force."

"So I'm asleep?"

"More or less, yes you are, it appears they're ready to wake you up, be ready for a jolt."

"Wait your going to leave?"

"I am going to I have nothing left to say."

"But wait I have more quest-" but it was too late a droid had begun to give Jon a jolt of electricity. He immediately woke up, he notice it wasn't hard to breathe any more and his side didn't hurt. He was still weak from the anesthetic he couldn't move anything; he couldn't even turn his head or lift it. The Tuskens moved him to another room, possibly a recovery room. The Tusken who operated on him told him what was wrong. But Jon fell back asleep and didn't hear anything the Tusken had to say about him.

Jon finally woke up three hours after he passed out to find that he was on a small cot with only boxers on. He sat up and just looked around the room. His Tusken robes were in a box on the floor. Jon got up off his cot and opened the box, then put his robes on. He didn't bother with the mask. He found his lightsaber and the Krayt Dragon Pearl in the box as well. He hooked the lightsaber on his belt. He then opened the door and walked outside; waiting for him was the Master Chieftain. Jon noticed immediately that he spoke Galactic Basic.

"I have been waiting for you to awake, I have heard of the Sand People rallying together to stop the farmers and settlers."

"Are you going to join the fight, you'd be a powerful ally against them."

"I don't know if I would join. What would be in it for me?"

"I could tell you if you showed me what you have that could serve the Tusken cause."

"Hmm, sure why not we have excellent military supplies and very well trained troops just waiting for somebody to lead them to victory." Jon and the Master Chieftain walked quite a long distance to get to the training grounds. The Master Chieftain stopped in a room with a wide glass window protected by sheet metal.

"Feast your eyes on the wonder of my grand army!" The Master Chieftain pressed a button near the window. The sheet metal lifted and Jon's eyes widened. What he saw below were rows upon rows of robed Tuskens marching in formations. He also saw some on Bantha's with heavy anti infantry laser cannons fixed to them. He also saw some inactive AT-PT's and AT-ST's

"How did you get those mechs?" Jon asked.

"An Imperial Officer asked me to hold them for him but he never came back for them now their mine."

"He just GAVE them to you?!"

"No I think he was trying to hide them, he might've been wanted by the New Republic for war crimes. They're small in number but still deadly. I hope my numbers of infantry will suffice?"

"Can you give me approximates?" Jon asked

"Six hundred thousand two hundred and seventy two Tusken Warriors ready to be commanded. Eight AT-PT's, six AT-ST's, four AT-AA's with shielding, and four AT-AT's. Eight hundred Bantha's with heavy anti infantry laser cannons. Shall I have them march out immediately?"

"What about your elites?" Jon asked

"They're numbers are small but we have about nine hundred will it suffice?"

"It shall." Jon said with a smile.

"I expect payment what do you have that would be of value to me?"

"I have a good sized Krayt Dragon Pearl will that be enough?"

"Hmm let me see, this would sell for at least a few million credits on the open market or maybe more. Yes that will do, all of my units are at your disposal Jon good luck!"

"We will ride out immediately, set up all your walkers we ride in a few hours." The Master Chieftain set up a Bantha for Jon to ride. The gates of the Forbidden City opened and thousands upon thousands of Tuskens riding Bantha's flooded out, soon to follow were the walkers with the gigantic AT-AT's riding behind. The Tuskens didn't take the long way through the high cliff's they took a much safer route.

Jon knew of the trials ahead, war would be upon him soon and every tusken was counting on him to lead them to victory...


	6. Battle for the Dunes

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I do own Jon though.

Hey all!! We're finally up to one of the big battles in this fic I hope you enjoy!

The Chieftain of Jon's settlement was outside with Electrobinoculars because he was told of Jon's return. The Chieftain saw thousands upon thousands of Tusken's riding Bantha's led by Jon himself. While Jon was gone the Chieftain was able to round up more than a million Tuskens willing to put their lives on the line to protect their culture. The Chieftain kept watching Jon marching towards the settlement; he also caught a glance of four gigantic walking constructs. The chieftain also was waiting for Jon because he needed to tell him that the settlers were on the move. It was urgent. After about thirty minutes Jon finally made it to the settlement. He dismounted his Bantha and so did about six hundred thousand other Tuskens.

"Raskar! I need to speak with you immediately it's urgent!"

"I'm all ears Chieftain, what's the problem?"

"Settlers are on the move again they're coming towards this area in about twelve hours we need to act now!"

"I will act immediately Chieftain, but I need time to come up with a plan. I need to gather Elites to command the riflemen, I need to create battalions, I need help is what I need. Chieftain gather Elites and other Chieftains and tell them to meet me in an hour by then I'll have a plan. After an hour had passed Jon finished making a battle plan he planned to use only two hundred thousand units to hide their numbers until the Republic showed it's face, he then gathered all Elites and Chieftains that were present and told them the battle plan, then he separated the Elites in to a different group, the chieftains agreed to command the Riflemen. Jon then took about two hundred riflemen and gave them thermal detonator launchers to use in another part of his plan. Jon also said he'd command the Elites all one thousand five hundred of them. Once he said his piece he then told all two hundred thousand units to move out on foot. The troops began to move out in formation to meet the settlers in combat.

Though they did not know how many there were. Jon was thinking about what Ben said. But he quickly forced it into the back of his mind. Jon's army walked behind him, it was like a sea of robed warriors all with the same idea, kill everything that moves, leave no prisoners, and show no mercy for a fallen enemy.

They were marching in the hottest part of the day; a heat reflection distorted what Jon thought liked like shapes of people in the distance. Jon then took out Electrobinoculars and focused them on what Jon was trying to see and in fact it was their target. Jon gave a whistle and the army stopped. The army was on a gigantic dune that overlooked the Settlers army. He could see that there were at least five hundred settlers and farmers down there. The riflemen got into position down below the gigantic dune. It was a rocky area down below, the riflemen formed ranks across the rocky area. The settlers came closer then stopped about two hundred yards away from the Tuskens. The settlers had never seen that many Tuskens together and so organized.

"Tyler what do we do? These Tuskens look like they've been prepared for our arrival." One settler stated.

"Those of you that have swoop bikes get on them and draw your vibro swords we'll take them by surprise by breaking their formations. Tuskens are cowards they'll fall back." Tyler said.

"Look on top of the dune, one of them has its mask off and is carrying a lightsaber!" a settler yelled.

"That one is mine!" Tyler exclaimed as he got on his swoop bike and sped off with the others. Those who were on foot didn't waste a breath; they ran towards the Tusken Formations firing their blasters. A few Tuskens fell but Jon had not given the order to fire yet. Once the swoops got close enough, Jon then ordered the army to fire. Laser blasts streamed across the battle field in both directions. Some swoop pilots were shot off their swoop bikes. A few managed to get close enough to the Tuskens to cut them with their vibro swords. Red blood sprayed from the Tuskens as they collapsed screaming in agony. Those swoop bikes were quickly taken out before more damage was dealt. Tyler's swoop bike exploded and he was tossed from it and he tumbled on the ground, but he was unhurt soon it was all foot soldiers killing Tuskens. The settlers were getting closer to the Tusken formations. Jon ordered that the riflemen step back about twenty feet, he then ordered the grenadiers to fire twenty feet in front of the Rifle men. They did just that.

The settlers were now confused because the Tusken laser fire stopped and there was a big dust cloud in front of them they soon figured out why. One thousand five hundred elites were under the cover of that dust cloud but it was too late for the settlers, the Elites were instantly upon them gouging the settlers with their Gaffi sticks. Jon was with them too. Jon spotted a man a little far off from the battle struggling to get up to help the other settlers. Jon turned on his lightsaber which crackled and hummed to life and ran towards him. But stopped when he realized it felt like he knew the man he was about to kill. Tyler aimed his blaster at Jon. Jon used a force pull maneuver and snatched it right out of his grip.

"Who are you?" Jon asked. "Give me a reason to let you live." Jon stated. Tyler instantly recognized him as his son.

"You mean you don't know who I am?" Tyler asked.

"What do you mean? Should I know who you are?"

"You don't know who I am? Don't you realize that you're about to kill your own father?" Jon was shocked but then his shock turned to anger.

"Leave this battlefield at once find a ship and get off this planet! If you ever come back here I will kill you now leave!" Tyler got on an extra swoop and went back to his home. The elites gave a victory shout when they defeated the remaining settlers. They counted their losses and went home. Jon knew it was only a matter of time before the Republic would get here from wherever they were then the real trial would begin


	7. The Siege of Mos Eisley

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I do own Jon though.

Hey I hoped you liked that chapter, I had my reasons for updating two chapters. (Personally I thought that the pace of the story was slow.) I'd really like more feedback from you readers out there, there's always something I can improve on in my writing. Just because in my bio it says I'm writing my own book series, it doesn't mean that my writing skills don't need improving, it means that they need to be improved that much more. I'm being honest here, there's always more room for improving my writing skills, no matter what I'm writing. Sorry for the long note but it was something that was on my mind. I hope all of you understand.

Once Jon got back to the settlement, he let the troops rest for a bit. It was starting to get dark. Jon wasn't even thinking of sleeping at this point, he wanted to take out Mos Eisley, it was only fourteen miles away he could've attacked it after he slaughtered the settlers. Every hour he wastes, the Republic gets that much closer to Tatooine. Only he knew that, no one else would take the threat of the Republic landing on Tatooine seriously. Jon got out a piece of paper and began writing tomorrow's battle plan. He would have to start as soon as the twin suns rose early in the morning. This time he'd take all the mechs and six hundred thousand four hundred troops on Bantha's. He knew that everybody in Mos Eisley heard about the settlers defeat at some point in the day. They'd be expecting an attack. Jon began writing plans that the Chieftains would use to command the troops. Plus a battle strategy for the Tuskens piloting the mechs.

After Jon was done he got about two hours of sleep before sunrise. Jon wasn't tired at all when he woke up. He then gave battle plans to the chieftains and pilots. Jon wasn't going to waste any time that he had before the Republic came. The troops mounted their Bantha's and the pilots climbed into the cockpits of the mechs. Jon mounted his Bantha and gave the call to move out.

Thousands of troops and the new mechs marched all the way to Mos Eisley. It took two hours to get there Jon began to see it in the distance. It had a very heavy durasteel gate, but that's not what Jon was worried about. He saw a couple thousand settlers and what he thought were also bounty hunters and other scoundrels. This was going to be a tough fight indeed.

Jon positioned his troops into their battalions and began to make them form ranks. Riflemen in front and Bantha's with anti infantry guns behind them for support. Jon noticed there were even more swoops with their pilots holding Vibro Swords and other assorted blades, even some swoops armed with grenade launchers and one time use proton torpedo launchers. Jon was getting a little worried. Nobody had started firing yet but he figured the speeders were the first strike. Jon couldn't let those proton torpedo's destroy his mechs. They were to be protected at all costs!

Jon told grenadiers to fire a volley hoping to destroy some of those speeders before it was too late. Grenades began exploding in the enemy formations destroying a few of the swoops and killing some infantry as well. That was the swoop riders cue to move forward and take out as many enemies as possible. Jon ordered the Tuskens to fire at will, a few swoops exploded, or some pilots were shot off and their speeder crashed. Some riders managed to cut into Tusken flesh causing them to cry out in pain and collapse bleeding. The swoops and their riders were killed. Riflemen and settlers alike were collapsing from being shot, their skin smoking from blaster burns.

Jon moved the AT-PT's in at this point so they could soak up some of the damage followed by the AT-ST's which fired their grenade launchers into enemy formations causing them to scatter when they exploded. The number of casualties was growing on both sides, Jon didn't know if he should pull out or not. He saw bodies of fallen Tuskens all over the battlefield some even burning. Bantha's were dying to. Soon the settlers fled the battlefield and took refuge in the city. Jon ordered the grenadiers to volley thermal detonators into the city. Soon the city started smoking and screams could be heard. Jon knew that people in there were dying but he could've cared less.

The AT-AT's got into position and fired their high powered lasers at the gate. Heavy streams of laser fire pummeled the gate until it melted, Jon then ordered the Elites to enter the city and kill anything in there paths, they did just that the elites rushed in and slaughtered civilians and raided homes.

Jon was outside the city looking at all the tall buildings that were burning. He then thought that his job today was done


	8. The Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I do own Jon though.

Hey sorry I'm late, the school library doesn't open until the twentieth of September so I'm forced to write this in study hall. (The teachers get mad when you don't do school work!) It's been tough; Junior year in high school is tough in general I've gotten used to it but it's going to be harder to type up chapters I'll try my best though, enjoy!

It was getting to be dark soon and Mos Eisley was like a burning torch. Making the Tusken campground cast shadows in the dunes. Jon was meditating in his tent trying to figure out how close the Republic Fleet had gotten to Tatooine. He reached out with his senses but he couldn't find the ships, something or someone was blocking him from finding them. He immediately sensed Luke's presence.

"Welcome back Jon, are you ready to stand down?"

"Why would I stand down, I don't see any reason to do so."

"You'll notice I've clouded your vision to the force, I intend for you to not find my fleet."

"I've noticed, why do you not want me to find your fleet? Are you already here, Luke Skywalker of the Republic?" Jon said in a mocking tone. Luke laughed and Jon could hear it.

"You certainly think you know everything don't you? But you're wrong, I'm not anywhere near you and your pathetic army of rampaging Tuskens. I'm surprised that you don't know why I'm even after you, my real reason."

"Should I be concerned? Maybe you want to face me in a lightsaber duel? Or maybe you want to train me to be like you, there are so many questions I could ask but which one is right? I will not make my forces back down Luke I will see you in combat regardless of your forces strength!"

"You fool, you're making a terrible choice, and your armored division won't last a day against my forces! You'll slaughter all your men and for what? Why do you persist in killing your own men, is it in your Tusken Blood?"

"I persist because I choose to, Luke Skywalker. I will not back down. I want a chance to fight you; I want to see how powerful you are; is that too much to ask?"

"Bring all your Tuskens to arms Jon, for when I see you, it'll be too soon."

"So be it Luke." Jon cut off his connection with Luke; he felt that war was hovering over tomorrow's sunrise, he turned off the lantern in his tent and fell asleep only hoping that tomorrow's sunrise wouldn't come...

Footnote: Hey Darth Ni thanks for reviewing I completely respect your comment; honestly I didn't know how long the idea of imperial weapons for the Tuskens was going to fly for. It was an idea I wanted to fiddle around with but if you want me to take it out I will. Anybody else who agrees or disagrees please review and tell me, I'll be sure to destroy all the walkers when the time comes. Or I'll keep them. But I want you readers to decide. Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
